Young Piracy
by No0Longer0Active0
Summary: Two pirate ships lock in battle,there crew members fade and neather give up then two young pirates face in battle astonished at eachother they soon realize that they are not fighting for blood but for love.
1. ships in the sea clash

**YOUNG PIRACY**

**uh...yeah, well i...**

**FIRST CHAPIE!**

**LIKE MY STORY WOLF BITE I WILL TRY AND MAKE THIS BIG!**

**CHARECTER DEATHS**

**AND RATED M CAUSE THERE WILL BE SOME KIDS IN ACT...**_pirate's..._

* * *

"Captain the seas are calm why must we search for enemy ships?"

"Cause Niko, a good pirate knows never to think something's calm." Said a young female voice as a 12-year-old girl swung down on a rope and landed right in front of her crewmember.

"Captain! I am sorry for making you come down here."

"It's ok Niko." She walked past him and headed to the wheel.

"I'll take over Alfonzo." She said to her first mate.

"Yes Captain." He moved aside and let her take the wheel.

"Alright! Were heading to the Western seas!" She said, as she turned the ship around.

* * *

"Head to the west!" Yelled a young male kid not more then 12.

"Aye aye Captain!" His crewmembers said.

"Captain!" Yelled one of his crewmembers.

"There's a ship!"

"A…Ship?" The Captain said as he jumped down to the lower deck.

"Identify the ship!" He ordered.

" It's a common ship, it be another treasure ship."

"Can you tell if any ones there?"

"Yes! I see about five people, there are about 7 in all."

"Yes! Finally some action! All right! Let get some treasure!"

The Captain of the Third Dragoon sailed up to the small treasure ship and boarded it, scaring the people on deck.

Few battles against the men broke out but were quickly under control.

"All right, now that that's over…"

"Oh my! You're Link Dragoon!" Said one of the females that had been captured.

"Indeed." Link answered.

"But…You're just a kid!"

"Uh! This again…"Link waved his hand and one of his crewmembers put a strip of cloth around the ladies mouth.

Link walked to the back of the ship and grabbed all the treasure before handing it to his crewmembers.

"Thanks for the lout…and a word of advice…don't sail into a pirates territory!" just before Link jumped up on board his ship one of the man said…

"But…this is the she-pirates territory…"

The tips of Links ears twitched, and he turned around.

"What?"

"This is the she-pirates territory…"

"I heard that! Who is this she-pirate?"

The people tide together looked at each other with the same thing in mind…that if they told the pirates were the she-pirate was they might destroy each other…right they were.

"The she-pirates name is Tetra, Tetra Hemlock of the bone Hemlocks."

"Hum. All right! Lets ship out and leave them losers to their fate!" Link said as he hopped on the dragoon.

* * *

"Another pirate…in OUR seas! I won't allow it!" Tetra said out raged when Niko had finished telling her about a pirate that was sailing in the waters next to her borders.

"No one crosses my waters without my permission! I'm going to find this basterd and get rid of him!"

Tetra grabbed the wheel again and in anger turned it fully around.

'I HATE PIRATES THAT CAN'T FOLLOW SIMPLE RULES!' Tetra thought.

"CAPTAIN! SHIP! AND A LARGE ONE!"

Link looked up from what he was doing which by the way what going crazy because he couldn't kill a rat that took his food.

"…Uh…identify it please."

"It's big, its possibly another pirate ship, and its coming right at us!"

"WHAT!"

Link ran to the side of the ship and indeed, there was a big ship not as big as his, but it did seem like it was coming straight at them.

"It's coming from the port side of the ship! To your stations! It looks like we are going to battle!"

Links crewmates scrambled to their stations and Link brought the ship around to point at the unknown ship.

* * *

"PIRATE SHHIIPP!" Yelled Niko

Tetra ran to her side of the ship and looked out the side, she saw a misty figure as a large ship come out.

"That must be the pirate ship you were talking about right?" Said Tetra as she came to Nikos side that was looking at the ship through a telescope.

"Yes!"

"Do you know its name?" Asked Tetra as she took the telescope from Niko and looked through it.

"Yes, she's the legendary Third Dragoon…" Answered Niko

"Do you know its history by chance?"

"Yeah…uh, some say it was once a ghost ship and sank but was brought up from the ocean by a band of greedy pirates that use magic to ship it up…but that's just…a myth…."After Niko said that the ship got in rang and a cannon shot through the bone hemlock, crashing the lower deck.

Suddenly panic broke out among Tetras ship, no Pirate in Tetras seas haves ever shot there cannon at her, her crewmates weren't used to it.

"ALFONZO! Get these men under control or I'll toss them over board!" Tetra yelled as another Cannon ball hit her ship.

* * *

"FIIRRE!" Yelled Link using his sword to point where he wanted the cannon ball to hit.

Suddenly a large crash sounded on Links ship making a hole in the cabins.

"Damnit!" Link cursed.

"Hit that ship till it sinks!" Yelled Link, pissed off.

CRASH!

Links cannon ball hit Tetras ship crashing in to the mass, causing it to tip.

* * *

"WATCH OUT!" Tetra yelled as the mass of the ship started to fall, it fell on her ship shaking it in the water.

"WO!" She said as she felt the ship tip in the water.

"No! THE SHIP IS SINKING!" She yelled to everyone that could hear, but only caused more panic.

Links ship sailed to the side of Tetras and as fast as they could Link ordered half of his Crew to board it.

"Board there ship first!" Tetra said taking out her sword.

Tetras crew fought back Links crew forcing the battle onto his ship and just in time to Cause Tetras ship started to sink.

"Anyone else here?" Yelled Tetra making sure none of her crewmates were trapped.

There was no answer, when suddenly she was pulled back.

"Captain! We have to get out of here!"

"Alfonzo! WAIT! I HAVE TO MAKE SURE MY CREW ARE SAFE!"

"No one's on the ship, we have to get out of here!"

Alfonzo stopped at the railing of the bone hemlock and panicked.

"Captain! That ship." Alfonzo pointed to the Third Dragoon, Tetras ship was too far away and without thinking Tetras first mate grabbed her and through her on Links ship, causing her to get whiplash as she hit the boat.

* * *

"Captain Sir! The bone hemlocks ship has sunk, but the ships pirates are attacking!"

Link ran out of his cabin after hearing this.

"Damnit! That was not supposed to have happened!" Link growled as he saw a mass of fighting pirates on his ship.

"Get off my ship!" Yelled Link as he clashed swords with the nearest pirate, easily forcing the pirate to the other side of the boat.

"I have to find the captain of that sunken ship." Growled Link as she slashed his sword across one of bone hemlocks pirate's.

Link ran around his ship looking for a pirate that looked like it could be a captain when he spotted a girl on the side of his ship.

"What? Is that a girl?" Before Link could check, a faint twinkle of light got his attention and he clashed with a sword.

"You again?" Link said seeing it was the pirate he had forced back a few minutes ago.

"No kid gets rid of me unless it's the captain!" The enemy Pirate tried to hit Link on his shoulder but Link had seen that move before he easily dodged it then in a second he swung his sword down the middle of the pirates back causing blood to splash out on him.

The enemy fell to the ground leaking blood all over Links ship.

"This…will take for EVER to clean up!" Link said getting the blood of his face, he looked at his sword and used it as a mirror when some blood dripped off it and the angle pointed it to the girl lying on the ground…

Link turned around and walked to her when she started to get up.

'She's about my age…'Link noted.

'Is she a pirate?'

* * *

"Uh..." Tetra's vision blurred for a moment when she saw a green figure in front of her knelling down.

"Who's…there?" Tetra started to rub her eyes when hands grabbed hers.

"Don't do that, you could damage your eyes…with all that's going on." The voice said in a calming way.

Tetra opened her eyes to see a young boy about her age in front of her.

"Hi, my names Link." He said.

The first thing Tetra noticed was the boy's eyes they were a deep light blue, almost like hers.

The second thing's she noticed was his warm smile and sandy blond hair.

"Te-Tetra…" She studded.

"Hello."

Tetra looked around and she saw the pirates attacking each other.

"Damnit! What I'd miss!" Tetra said standing strait.

"Oh, well a fight broke out between the Third Dragoon and the Bone Hemlocks…are you from there ship? Did they capture you?" Link said standing in front of her.

"Capture! I'd never be so stupid to be-."

"CAPTAIN! Alfonzo drowned!" one of Tetras ship mates ran up to her.

"Captain are you alright! I saw Alfonzo get sucked under the water with the ship." The pirate explained.

"No…but…he saved me! He was right behind me!" protested Tetra when a voice sounded behind her.

"Captain, huh? I guess I'm not the only young pirate captain in these forsaken seas!" Link took out his blood soaked sword and swiftly slashed it over Tetras fore head, cleanly cutting off some of her bangs.

"I'm Link Dragoon Pirate captain of the seas and I declare these waters mine!"

Tetra stud in shock along with her crewmate, she then turned around.

Link growled at this.

"Face me! I don't like taking down enemies without a fight and I'm not letting you walk, but if you-."

Tetra grabbed the sword her crewmate was carrying and in the same swift movement that Link did, Tetra cut off some of his bangs.

"I, Tetra Hemlock she-pirate and captain of the bone hemlock declare this ship AND water's mine!"

* * *

**DONT ASK ME ABOUT THE NAME DRAGOON BE CAUSE ITS NOT FROM THAT VIDEO GAME!**

**I named Links ship the third like three as in the three triforce and dragoon because in wind waker Links boat was a dragon...king...whatever...**

**and Tetras...i put little thought in her ship.**

**please review...**


	2. fighting weakness and others

**CHAP 2! SOME BAD WORDS AND STUFF...**

**EVEN KNOW LINKS YOUNG HE'S GOING TO HAVE A FEW ANGER MOMENTS AT PEOPLE SO LOOK OUT!**

* * *

YOUNG PIRACY

Link growled.

"What are you talking about? I will never let you have my ship!"

"Who ever said you would give it to me…I'm just going to take it!" Tetra lashed out at Link with her sword, clashing with him sent sparks off their swords.

"You have to pry it from my cold dead hands!" Links forced his sword up and pushed her back.

"Your stronger then a normal kid, I'll give you that." Tetra commented.

"You too girl." Link said back.

"My names Tetra!" Tetra clashed with Link again sending more yellow sparks off their swords, the sparks caught the attention of the pirates around them.

"Grr! I don't care about your name! I want you and your filthy pirates of my ship! NOW!" Link said gritting his teeth.

"You sunk my ship! I will either sink yours or take it over, your pick."

In Tetras, talking Link was able to sink his Sword in Tetras arm earning a yelp from her.

Link watched as Tetra fell on her knees, she held on to her shoulder, when she realized she was only bleeding enough to sting.

Tetra swore and cursed, she then dropped her sword on the ground.

Link stud there with his sword at his side as he watched Tetra get up.

Tetra looked at the one who had publicly and utterly defeated her in front of about 30 pirates including hers.

"You…win…" Said Tetra, looking away as her pirates gasped hearing that the captain was admitting the first defeat she has had.

"No…" Said Link as he sheaths his sword now that Tetra was not a threat.

"What?" Tetra looked up and saw Link with his hand out.

"I didn't win; I could never hurt someone like you."

"What…?" Tetra repeated as she looked at Links hand.

"What I mean is…two things…I DON'T hurt people under or my age…and second…I don't like hurting girls such as yourself…"

Tetra didn't answer…

Link keped his hand out.

"I'm sorry for sinking your ship…"Link said, as Tetra flinched at the kindness in his voice.

"Why the hell are you sorry?" Tetra yelled at Link, who didn't flinch.

"Why not?" Link shrugged.

"You're a pirate!" Said Tetra trying to prove her point.

"So are you and if you had 100% Pirate blood in you, you would be trying to kill me and not letting a stupid little nick in your shoulder stop you!"

Tetra was speechless…

"But don't worry I'm not a full blood pirate…Yet" Link said putting his hand down and turning around to face the pirates.

"Third Dragoon Pirates get away from bone hemlocks pirates!" Link ordered.

Link tuned around back to Tetra.

"It will make it much easier when I give you a spare boat to leave in." He said to her.

Tetra looked at the pirate captain and narrowed her eyes…

"I shall do no such thi-." Tetra grabbed her arm as she felt a shock of pain in her…

"Let me rephrase that…what I meant to say was, you will stay here and your crew leaves…"

"That's nev-er…_oww…_ going to-_oow…_..DAMNIT!" She managed to say before falling backwards.

Link sighed.

"Take her to my cabin, I think something I hit caused her to pass out." Ordered Link.

Some of his pirates hesitated but got to it when suddenly the sound of a sword cut the air.

Link turned around unsheathing his sword to hit directly on one of Tetras pirates.

"What do you think you're doing? Taking our captain." Said the pirate.

Link did not answer as he unhooked his sword and rolled to the side.

"Get back here!"

"Tisk tisk…" Link said suddenly behind the pirate, he shoved his sword in his neck, once again Link got blood on his face.

Link unhooked his sword as the Pirate fell on the deck, when Link noticed Tetras pirates were going to attack.

'Crap…I sent my Crew with Tetra…heh…no problem.' Link thought as he engaged battle with Tetras crewmates.

Tetra woke up to the sound of clashing swords.

"…"

Tetra said nothing as she swung to the side of a bed…

It was dark and she could feel a ship tip back and forth…ship...

"MY SHIP!" Tetra suddenly yelled, she jumped up and tried to find the door.

CRASH!

"What was that?" Tetra said.

CRASH!

Tetra finally found the door and opened it wide.

The first thing she saw was the sunlight, as she looked around she saw what was making the crashing sound.

"Come on Link! You can do better!"

"Alright Charles here I come!"

Link parried his sword hitting His first mates sword making a large crashing sound.

Tetra stud in the door way…amazed at Links strength as she saw him push the man in front of him back.

The man, Charles, had brown hair, amber eyes and was about six ½ feet tall.

'Wow…' Tetra thought as Link crashed in to Charles again.

"Alright Charles! Time to end it!"

"Agreed!" Said Charles in a rough voice.

"Hiya!" Link jumped in the air with a front flip, and to Tetras amazement, he landed behind Charles.

Caught off guard Charles tried to turn around but Link flickered his hand did a spin and lightly slashed his sword up his first mates back.

"AH!" Charles said in surprise.

Link did a back flip and looked at Charles with a smile

"I win again!"

"Fine…"Charles mumbled, then he saw Tetra…

Tetra froze as she realized Charles had his sword pointing at her.

"Captain? She awakens."

Link looked past Charles and saw Tetra.

"Tetra!" Link smiled and walked to her.

"You can put your sword down now." Link said to Charles

"K"

Tetra was still frozen, until she realized Link was in front of her smiling.

"Morning." Link said.

Tetra glared daggers at him before yelling…

"You basterd! What did you do with my crew, and why the hell am i on your ship?"

Link suddenly slammed Tetra against the door with his sword up to her throat.

"I don't like being talked like that on my own ship! All toss you over board if you talk to me like that ever again."

Tetra tensed up.

"Uh…" Tetra said trembling.

Link sighed a bit seeing fear in Tetras eyes.

"SHeesh!" Link took his sword off her and backed away.

"Like I said, I can't and won't kill you unless I have to…" Link turned around and said to her.

"I didn't kill any of you crew mates but I will admit I did do damage but I killed none…oh wait…yes I did I killed one…Sorry."

Link turned back around, Tetra was still against the door.

"I gave them a boat and they sailed off, I told them I would return you when I got the chance…I had to get rid of them so you could rest and I don't think your crew would be happy with my crew after we killed…I think his name was Alfonzo…well he sort of drowned…sorry."

Tetra looked at Link with narrowed eyes.

"Honesty! I would never lie."

"It's true, he also keeps his promises and doesn't lie along with putting his crew first…he may look tough but he's soft…" Charles walked up to stand beside Link.

"I guess were lucky to have him." Charles finished.

"Thank you Charles, and Tetra as long as you're on the Third Dragoon we can't harm you…"

Tetra said nothing…

"Well?" Said Link.

"What am I to do? Am I supposed to just stay in one spot and do nothing?"

Link but his hands on his hips and replied

"What do you think you want to do your highness?"

Tetra growled, and then sighed.

"Well…as long as I'm stuck here I might as well help you…"

Link smiled as this.

"I's there anything I can help with?"

"Uh…yeah I think so…" Link smile turned in to a small grin.

Tetra rolled her eyes.

7 hours later…

Tetra was washing the dishes mumbling to herself about how Link had made her run around the ship doing stupid little chores that took forever!

"Stupid little…crummy basterd…blond idiot…snotty swords man, cocky captain!"

Came up repeatedly as she talked to herself, she was being treated like a bus-boy only defiance was, that she was a girl!

"Tetra! Can you come up here the Captain wants to see you, he's in the captains dining hall"

Tetra growled and replied.

"Coming!"

'What does he want now?'

She thought as she walked up some stairs to Links personal dining hall were only special guests of the captain were allowed.

She opened the door to the dining hall and found Link sitting with Charles talking about something.

"You wanted something Link?" she addressed the captain.

Charles Pounded his fist on the table and growled to Tetra.

"You stupid girl! Don't address your captain by his first name!"

Tetra glared at him with murderous eyes as she snarled,

"I shall do no such thing! He's not my Captain and if you don't know I'm a captain too!"

Charles stud up and yelled.

"You ungrateful little-!"

"Silence!" Link cut in also standing up.

"Charles can you please go to your cabin I need to talk to Tetra alone…" Link said looking at the two.

"Ok…" Charles got up and as he passed Tetra, he pushed her in her bad shoulder making her hiss in pain.

As soon as Charles was gone Link said, "Tetra can you please sit down were Charles just was." He said pointing to the seat next to him.

As Tetra walked she started to feel a little nervous…

* * *

**JUST SAYING THAT CHARLES IS MINE AND I DONT OWN LOZ!**

**CHARLES IS A REAL PRESON IN REAL LIFE, HES ONE OF MY BEST GUY-FRIENDS! ;)**

**ANYWAY...LLLLOOOOVVVEEE RRREEEEVVVIIIIEEEEWWWWSSSS**

_I LOVE REVIEWS..._


	3. Welcome to the Third Dragoon

**SORRY IF SOMETHINGS MISS SPELLED.**

* * *

YOUNG PIRACY

Tetra sat down next to Link who had his arms crossed.

"Tetra?" Link noticed she was trembling.

"You cold?" He asked but Tetra just looked away.

Link narrowed his eyes seeing that she was going to ignoring him.

"You're not a prisoner here!" Said Link harshly.

"I know that! I just hate it here!" She said looking at him; her hands were turning in to fists under the table…

Link sat up and put his hands on the table…

"What do you not like about my ship?" he said looking her in the eyes.

"I…I fell like I'm never going to get of this ship! I miss my ship!" She said turning completely around so she didn't have to face him.

"Well…Lucky you that were going to take a stop at Windfall in about two days."

Tetra turned around her eyes glittered.

And Link smiled as he saw that little twinkle.

"Well, Tetra I know what you're thinking and yes when we dock there I will let you go free now that you are healthy but you're on your own…or…you can stay with me, and be my third in comment, my previous third commander was killed by one of your pirates…sad loss really, but if you decide to join my crew you will be as high as Charles only thing is he has some power over you."

Tetra just blinked at him, not knowing what to say when someone came in.

Tetra looked at the man; he appeared to be a chief of some kind.

"Dinner?" said Link getting her attention.

"What? But I thought only second commander and the third commander could eat with the captain."

"Ha! Whatever told you my rules were that of the sea? I…make my own rules." Link chuckled.

Tetra just stared at him as if he was crazy…

"You…make up your own rules…?"

"Yeah, why not? It's my ship and I don't see any one trying to enforce the stupid rules…Why?"

"It's…just I never thought about breaking the rules…I always lived by them…"

"Well, lucky you…"Link said leaning back in his chair.

"Now, would you like to eat with me or not, because it's fine I usually eat alone, Charles eats in his room." Link said as he snapped his fingers making the chief come over to his side.

"Um…I guess I could…,"Tetra said still nervous…

"That's cool."

The two ate in silence, not talking because there was little they wanted to talk about.

After they were done, Tetra advanced to Links room where he had 'ordered' her to stay.

Link on the other hand decided to stay up and inspected the ship.

"She's very snippy…" Link suddenly heard voice's talking to each other.

"Yeah I know! She is being such a brat to the captain!"

"I wish I could teach her a lesson, but the captain is too soft on her"

"What the hell to you think? There the same age."

"So? What the hell dose age have to do with?"

"You idiot! Are you blind? He obviously likes her!"

"What? No he can't that's against piracy, pirates even captains can't fall in love, that's against the rules."

"Well our captain makes up the rules."

There was silence as Link tried to figure out where there conversation was going…

'What are those stupid pirates talking about I don't-."

"I think we should take care of that brat for the captain! Before we hit wind fall, I have a big hunch that if she goes free she'll tell people were we are, I say we just kill her!" Someone started talking it was some one different then the other two.

Link couldn't believe what he what hearing! They were planning on killing Tetra.

Link growled as the pirates nodded in agreement and walked away…

After that, Link headed to his cabin where Tetra was sleeping.

He opened the door, his curiosity getting the best of him he let the moon light shine in his room.

He looked at Tetra who was curled in a ball at the top of the bed shivering, Link guessed she was cold.

He was careful not to wake her up as he went to his closet and got a thick blanked out.

After setting it down on her, she started to unfold under the warmth.

Link then sat down on his chair next to his desk were he often drew pictures.

Link sighed as he watched Tetra turn over and mumble something Link didn't catch until she said it again.

"Captain…"

Link wondered imminently wondered why she way saying that…but dismissed it…

Link laded back in his chair, and fell asleep…

Tetra awoke early in the morning, felling refreshed since she had a long sleep she go up when she tripped over something wood.

"F**k!" Tetra cursed as she felt something move she quickly turned on this light and say Link waking up in a wooden chair.

Link swayed his head as he gained focused around him, he saw Tetra by the light switch looking at him.

"Ah…my head hurts…"Was the first things that came out of his mouth.

Tetra looked at Link as he wiped his eyes.

'What the hell is he doing here? I know this is his cabin but he said he wasn't going to come in her will I was sleeping and such!'

Link rubbed his head and looked at Tetra…

"What?" He asked her.

Tetra crossed her arms and glared at the captain…

"What do you mean what? What are you doing here?"

"Excuse me miss! But this is my cabin…plus I fell asleep…"Link confessed to half the reason why he was here.

Link then got up out of the chair and head for the door without another word as Tetra stared blankly.

Tetra fallowed him out on to the deck were she saw blood on the ground.

"AH! Link! There's blood at your feet!" Tetra almost yelled it.

"Huh?" Link looked down at the floor to see a pool of blood; Link raised an eyebrow at this.

"Seems so…and a lot…"

Link turned around to face Tetra and said.

"Can you find Charles for me?" He asked.

"Uh…yeah but what about-."

"Forget it, Just go!"

He said rather harsh.

"Uh…ok." Tetra backed away and ran as quickly as possible to Charles room…

CRASH!


	4. The Captains only good as his crew

Tetra heard a large crash from the ship as she fell on the floor.

She paniced as she started to feel the ship rock back and forth.

Then large clashing sounds echoed from the ships front side.

When she got up from the ground, she was suddnly pushed a side.

Tetra looked up to see Charles looking at her.

"WHAT in the four seas are you doing here and not with the Captain!" He yelled.

Tetra shook her head as she got up onto her feet.

"Uh...Link sent me to tell you-."

"He needs me, i know!" Charles cut in, as he grabed her hand.

"OW!" She yelped.

Charles turned around as dragged Tetra the way she came.

"What are you doing!" she said.

"The Captians in danger!" Charles said turning a corner.

"What? hows he-." Tetra didn't finish as they both stopped on the front deck, right be side one of Third Dragoons massis...

* * *

Tetra gasped as she looked to the side of Charles, Glass and wood planks were shatterd and toppled over.

There was a row of Links pirates,and right in the middle...was Link.

One of Links pirates had his sword up aginst his throut, there was a gash in his side as the blood dripped from him.

"Malladus!" Charles spat as he put his hand on his sword.

"Dont do it Charles! If you so much as twitch your finger i'll cut this boys head clean off!" Malladus warned.

Malladus was a black haird man not more then 21, with yellow eyes and a ripped shirt with a blue skull on it.

"Whats the meaning of this Malladus, you rotten snake!" Charles narrowed his eyes at the pirates.

"Give us the girl Charles and we wont hurt the boy." Malladus said smileing as he put his hand on Links shoulder and squezzed it.

Link flinched and gritted his teeth.

"You won't get away with this!" Link hissed.

"Silence!" Growled Malladus.

"Now Charles you can give the girl to us, or we can take her and kill all of you!"

Charles looked at his Captain.

"Dont do it Charles!" Link was able to yell.

Tetra took a step to Charles and said,

"What are we going to do!"

"Im going to protect you thats what, i would never..." Charles stopped what he was saying as Malladus laughed.

"Your a fool Charles!" Suddnely Malladus lifed his sword, and was about to Kill Link.

Charles quickly pulled out his sword to help the Captain when a sudden glint with a soft whisle cut the air.

"Guha!" Malladus Dropped his sword...

* * *

Link had his eyes closed when he heard the sound of a sword hitting the ground.

He looked at Charles who was frozen in shock.

Link suddnly felt a warm liquid on his forhead, he then took the chance to get away.

Links pirates stud in silence, the Captain of The Third Dragoon looked at Malladus to see a small knife right between his eyes.

No one knew what to say as Malladus just seemed to stand there with the knife in his forhead, blood dripped from him and ploped on the deck when finaly Malladus screamed in fright as he grabed his head.

Link shook his head at Malladus as the traitor fell on his hands and knees.

'That was a close one!' Link thought as he turned around to see who helped him...

"Thanks Charles."

"That wasn't me Captain..."

"What?"

"Link!"

Link looked to the side of Charles as Tetra ran to him.

"Tetra! Did you do that?"

"He was going to kill you!" Tetra said puting a hand on Links shoulder.

"Well...thanks for saveing me..." Link blushed alittle as Tetra stared at him.

"Captain!" Yelled Charles.

* * *

Behind Link The X-pirates of The Third Dragoon moved to them.

Link turned around to face them.

"Tetra! i need my sword!"

"Got it Link!"

Tetra handed the Captain his sword.

"Uh..."

"Wi'll i was running i had a minute to steal your sword...but seeing you need it you can have it."

Link smiled at Tetra then said.

"Alright, Charles! Cut all ties to the scum infront of you and go in to battle!"

With a small nod...They were ready.


	5. Fight

Link, Charles and Tetra, where all that stud in the way of the X-pirates of The Third Dragoons way.

There plans had hit a snag as Malladus lay dead at there feet.

"No matter...It's three against 19..."Said one of the pirates.

Tetras P.O.V.

"This is not good...Charles is skillful and Link has unpredictable moves and i..."

Tetra suddenly realized she didn't have a Sword...

With out warning Link yelled-

"Attack!"

A mass of fighting swirled around the three.

Link was the first to crash with a Pirate named Shank, Link had met him on one of his stops on a small island named Bomb island.

'Loner' he said he was.

"Traitor!" Link growled.

Shank forced back Link with his sword.

"You're the traitor! You're the one who _fell in love _with that girl!"

Link flinched.

"WHAT!" Anger showed in his voice.

"You were acting strange around that girl! Rule number 4 in the Piracy code is to never fall in love!"

"I can do what ever I want! I can even-."

Link took his sword away from Shanks and pulled it back.

"Get rid of you!"

Link ducked Shanks sword as it sliced the air over his head, and in a swift moment Links sword was crossed in a X on Shanks cheast….

Tetras P.O.V.

There was about 6 of Links X- pirates around Tetra.

"Crap! I don't have a weapon!"

She looked for one of the boys to help her, but she could only find Link and he was already in battle.

Tetra ducked a knife from one of the pirates around her.

She dashed between the pirates and reached Link, then she noticed he was standing over one of his pirates.

Blood was splattered yet again all over his face and sword, his back was turned to her.

She was about to say something when some one yelled there names.

"Captain Tetra! Captain of the Third Dragoon!

Tetra turned around.

"Niko?"

He was running to her with swords in both hands, he tossed one of the swords over some pirates and to Tetra, witch she caught with her left hand.

"Thanks Niko!"

There was no time to explain as some pirates attacked him.

Tetra faced one of the pirates and started there battle.

"I didn't know he could fight."

Some one said behind Tetra as she ducked a blade.

She was about to get back up, but then the pirate attacked again meaning to cut into Tetras head.

When suddenly another blade from behind her sliced though not only the air but the Pirates neck getting blood to gush out and splat on her.

"Wow!" Tetra was stunned.

The pirate turned around and screamed before hitting the ground, the blood…Like every one else pooled around the person and tainted the wood of the ship red.

Tetra was so focused on the dead pirate she didn't notice some one behind her.

"Now I have to clean up twice as much blood." It said.

Tetra jumped and looked behind her.

"Link! You scared me!"

"Yeah, well."

Tetra shook her head when suddenly another pirate came after them.

"I don't know about you Tet, but im getting tired of these people…"

Link lowed his sword just for a moment, then when the pirate swaging down on Link he leaned back and the moment the pirates back went lower then Links hips, he lifted his sword and went straight at the back of the pirates neck…

Splat.

"What is with you and getting at peoples necks!" Tetra exclaimed.

Link just chuckled and put his right hand on his hip and looked as if he didn't care.

"Captain Tetra!" It was Niko.

Links P.O.V.

They both turned around.

"What is it Niko?"

Niko just finished knocking out one of Links pirates with the hilt of his sword…

Tetra shrugged as Link looked at her.

"He was never good at killing people."

"I see….Wait. Have you seen Charles Lately?"

Link saw Tetra frown.

"You haven't?"

"No, I m a little worried…"

They looked at each other for a moment…

"Was he tall, amberish eyes and had messy Brown hair?"

Niko was right at Tetra side, witch Link thought it might of scared her case she let out a little squeak.

"Yeah…He was…Is." Answered Link.

"We don't have time…" Tetra suddenly said pointing behind Niko.

"Some of your Ex-pirates still aren't backing down.

Link turned his head, she was right. His pirates were closing in.

'Were in The lost land of Hyrule is Charles! He thought franticly.


End file.
